Plastic containers are widely used commercially for a variety of products. These include plastic containers of widely varying sizes depending on the particular product and the commercial needs. For example, it is not uncommon to have plastic containers having a capacity of one gallon, two gallons, or more.
It is highly desirable to provide a plastic container which is stackable while at the same time providing desirable commercial characteristics, such as convenience in use and handling, reusability and desirable aesthetic characteristics. Also, the container must be able to be securely stacked as on a pallet in multiple tiers without requiring intermediate stacking pallets. Secure stackability is particularly important for hazardous liquids. Moreover, bulky or large size plastic containers present a particularly difficult problem for stackability in view of their often flexible walls.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container which is stackable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stackable, plastic container as aforesaid which has desirable commercial characteristics, such as reusability and pleasing aesthetic features.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a stackable container as aforesaid which can readily be stacked in multiple tiers and which can be prepared in a variety of container sizes.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily obtained.
The plastic container of the present invention comprises:
a blow molded plastic bottle having side portions thereof, a bottom portion thereof connected to said side portions, and a top portion connected to said side portions, wherein said side portions extend downwardly from said top portion and interconnect the top portion to the bottom portion;
a pouring spout on the top portion thereof;
a handle on the top portion thereof;
wherein said side portions each include one of (1) at least one protrusion, (2) at least one depression, and (3) combinations thereof, which nest with one of matching protrusions and depressions of a second blow molded container; and
wherein said bottom portion includes depressions which nest with the pouring spout and handle of a second blow molded container.
Desirably, the container is characterized by each side portion including at least one protrusion and at least one depression spaced from each other.
Preferably, the container includes four of the side portions to provide an essentially square container.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the protrusions and depressions extend laterally across each of the side wall portions, and preferably continuously extend across at least fifty (50) percent of each side wall portion.
Further features of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.